dogwithablogfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Kidsnewsnairobi7yearold/Stan isn't a man (Episode)
Avery took Stan to the living room to feed him. She got his favorite, Doggy Kelp Kibbles. She poured 1 galloon in the bowl. Stan ate it up. Stan: Avery, who makes this, this is delicious! Avery: The people at the store make it, they use extra protein for doggies Stan: Well, whatever they're putting in here is good! Chloe came in. Chloe: Hi Avery, Hi Stan, enjoying the Kibbles Stan? Stan: Love em! Avery: My dad insists that you have a new schedule, Stan Stan: What? Avery: Every morning.... At 7 we will take a morning walk. Chloe: Sounds exciting, can I come too? Avery: Sure Chloe, after Stan we come back and watch some TV Stan: Least TV is included! After Stan finished eating, Avery took him outside. They walked too her school where she got out the leash. Stan: What's that? Avery: Stan, be quiet no one can know your secret except me, you, Chloe and Tyler Avery tied him up to her fence. Stan couldn't get out, even if he tried. Stan: Chloe, you've got to get me out of here, Avery is going to her 6th grade classroom (whisper voice) Chloe: Anything for you, Stan Chloe untied him. Stan: Thanks Chloe, I owe you Stan saw a cat. He chased it. Chloe ran after him. Chloe: No, Stan, mommy said if you attack a cat, you'll go to that place where dogs get bought and me, Avery or Tyler will never see you again! Stan continued chasing. Stan: Sorry, Chloe, I can't help it Finally Chloe caught Stan. Chloe: Now I understand why you need to be tied up Chloe took Stan home and went to school. She was 5 minutes late. Stan chewed on his toy. Tyler had just been packing his backpack. Tyler: Ok, bye Stan see you at 3:00 pm Stan: Bye, Tyler have a good time! Stan watched TV. Chloe's dad picked her up. Chloe came home at 1:00 pm. Chloe: Hey Stan, watching TV? Stan: Yeah, it's all boring. Chloe: Whenever I'm bored I just get my stuffed toys and hug them real tight and tell them how much I love them and what I would do if I lost them Stan: Yeah, cool the freaky stuff Chloe: Today in class, we learned about what happens if you watch too much TV 1 hour later Avery came home. Avery: My precious Stan, when I went outside the building to walk home, you weren't there, who took you home? Stan: Chloe did Avery: Chloe isn't aloud outside without guidance. Stan: I was guiding her. Avery: But your a dog... She needs plural guidance as a 6-year old. Stan: Listen, I'm sorry about the whole Chloe thing but she got home safely Avery: Safely, she could've died under your care Stan got mad because of this. He went into his doggy only room. He grabbed his toy and packed up. That night he would take Chloe to "The Dog Store" under only his care. When night came, he woke up Chloe. Chloe: Stan, shouldn't you be sleeping? Stan: Shush... We're going on a nighttime walk Chloe: Ok Chloe and Stan left the house. Stan: That Avery didn't know what she was talking about, your under great care Finally, they got there. There were so many dog toys, but they were closed. Chloe: They're closed, now what do we do? Stan: I dunno, let's have some fun! Stan took Chloe to a burger place, they were opened until 2:00 am. Chloe had to take the order. Stan: Chloe, I want a double Doggy Burger with Extra cheese Chloe: 1 Double Doggy Burger with extra cheese and 1 regular mini kids meal sized burger Waiter: Aren't you a little young to order? Chloe: Young? I'm 13. Waiter: Sorry for the mistake, your order will be here in only 20 minutes. Stan: Good job on lying. After a night of fun, Stan had to take Chloe home. Neither of them had brought a Map. Stan: Chloe, sadly I don't know where to go Chloe: That place we went has a computer thingy, we can use that! Stan and Chloe rushed back in and used the computer. Chloe typed, "Way to James/Jennings home Computer: Go to Strawberry Hill, take a right and you are finished. They did just as the directions. Chloe and Stan fell asleep when the got back. In the morning, Stan told Avery about how safely the got back. Avery was furious. Category:Blog posts